


Amusement Park Fun

by krislynrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bones hates roller coasters, Dammit Jim, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fun, Humor, I'm A Doctor Not A, Making Out, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: The Enterprise crew spends time at an amusement park.
Relationships: Chekov/Maya, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Spock/Maria
Kudos: 1





	Amusement Park Fun

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own the Swanson sisters as well as Andrew, Anna, and Jason.*

"Guys! Let's go ride the biggest roller coaster!" Kirk suggested. The crew had the day off and decided to go to the amusement park.

"No! Absolutely not!" Bones said.

"Oh come on! It's gonna be so much fun!" Kirk said.

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not an adrenaline junkie!" Bones snapped.

"I do not understand the logic of amusement parks," Spock said.

"Ashayam, trust me. It'll be fun," Maria said, holding the half-Vulcan's hand.

"I cannot vait to ride ze biggest roller coaster! Maybe I can see Russia from all ze vay up," Chekov cheered.

"Let's go before the line gets longer," Uhura suggested.

"Anything to get Andrew and Anna to stop making out," Jason Wilson, a Security Officer, whined, clearly annoyed with the PDA of Andrew Nicholson, another Security Officer, and Anna Maxwell, a Science Officer.

* * *

**Roller coaster ride:**

Kirk: Alright everybody! Let's do this! *takes out his PADD* Picture time! Big smile!

Bones: Don't drop it!

Kirk: Wrist strap.

Spock: I do not understand the purpose of roller coasters.

Uhura: It's been awhile since I've been on a roller coaster.

Maria: Same here.

Scotty: I'm nervous but excited!

Sulu: So am I, Scotty.

Maya: Let's do this!

Chekov: Yes! Let's do zis!

Kirk: Look at Andrew Nicholson and Anna Maxwell making out in the background.

Jason: Seriously! You two need to stop!

Uhura: What if she's pregnant? She can't get on the roller coaster.

* * *

**Roller coaster is going up:**

Kirk: Up, up, and away!

Bones: I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this! I don't like this!

Scotty: How does Spock keep a straight face?

Chekov: Look! I can see Russia from all ze vay up here!

Sulu: Can you really?

Chekov: Nyet. Not at all.

Jason: I am going to throw up, not because of the ride, but because of Andrew and Anna. Seriously, you two! Stop!

Maya: How do they not realize they're on a roller coaster?

Spock: I still do not understand this.

* * *

**The drop:**

Bones: HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GET ME OFF OF HERE!!!

Everyone else (except Spock): *screaming at the top of their lungs*

Spock: *is silent and stoic the whole time*

Bones: NO!!!! HOLD ON TIGHT!!!

*Kirk, Uhura, Chekov, Maya, Maria, and Sulu are waving their arms in the air*

Kirk: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Bones: NO!!

* * *

"Land!" Bones said, kneeling on the ground while kissing the grass.

"Zat vas amazing!" Chekov squealed.

"It sure was!" Maya said as she and Chekov shared a kiss.

"Again! Again! Again!" Scotty and Kirk chanted.

"No more, dammit!" Bones shouted.

"Aww!" Kirk whined.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jason whined, witnessing Andrew and Anna making out again.

"Don't they ever stop?" Sulu asked.

"And can we ride the Ferris wheel now?" Bones asked.

"Fine," Kirk groaned.

* * *

"Dammit, Jim! Did you purposely put me with these two?!" Bones snapped, watching Andrew and Anna make out in front of him, with Scotty next to him, laughing. "Ok, you two. I hope you're using protection. Wrap it before you tap it. No glove, no love. Dammit! I'm a doctor! Not a sex educator!" he added. "He should've at least grouped me with Spock and Maria, at least they're respectful and not excessive with their PDA," he said, until he saw Spock and Maria making out at another cart. "Dammit! Never mind. So much for logic, Spock," he added.

"If it weren't for those two, I would've fucked you right now," Andrew said softly to Anna.

"I know, tell me about it," Anna said, kissing him again.

Bones and Scotty groaned in annoyance.

***Meanwhile***

"Feels nice not having them make out right in front of your face," Jason said.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! I GET A KICK OUT OF TORTURING BONES THIS WAY!" Kirk screamed, hoping he was loud enough for Bones to hear.

"DAMMIT, JIM! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"GOOD!"


End file.
